October 2008 Fan Fiction Contest To Walk New Moon
by OstentatiousNature
Summary: Write a scene that takes place in New Moon--you can re-write an already written scene--from any point of view other than Bella's. Must take place in NEW MOON! Deadline: October 31st Midnight-- Ready, Set, GO! WINNERS NOW UP!
1. The Rules and Info

October 2008 Twilight Fan Fiction Contest:

**TO WALK NEW MOON**

Hosted by: _FeelBetterBoy'sGF-JasperLuv-_

**Okay, here are the things you need to know!**

Series: Twilight (obviously)

Fan Fiction Type: One-shot.

Write a one-shot story that takes place in New Moon (and yes, you are encourages to rewrite an already written scene from the book as long as you use the exact dialogue). Must be from any point of view **BUT BELLA'S**.

Edward, Jacob, sure!

Anyone else? It'll be interesting to see what you come up with!

BE CREATIVE and have fun!

Remember, all entries must take place DURING New Moon

Length: Must be more then 1000 words, but please, no novel sized one shot entries. I won't have time to read everyone's! If you need it to be a little lengthy to make it the best it can be, feel free, but please be reasonable and considerate.

Rating: Any rating is acceptable. Lemons are accepted but not suggested.

Send Entries To: (I'm spelling it out so it will show up for you guys--email adresses disappear when you try to put them in)

jasper underscore holic at yahoo dot com (and there are no spaces)

Subject Line: To Walk New Moon Entry "Your Story Title Here" By: Your Pen Name

Deadline: Midnight, October 31st

_Prizes to be announced later_

Check back to this story _(I suggest you bookmark the page)_ around the first two weeks of November to see the winners (it will be chapter 2). And don't send snipers after me if I don't have the winners up like November 2nd, because I'm pretty busy. THANK YOU IF YOU DECIDE TO ENTER, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY COMPOSING YOUR PIECE!!


	2. Dear ApplicantsQuestions

Dear Applicants,

Dear Applicants,

I am sorry I haven't gotten to the few of you regarding the questions you've asked, but I've been extremely busy. Thank you all for your entries so far, I enjoyed reading all of them thoroughly, although I wish I had even more. If you have a friend who enjoys writing Twilight fan fiction, encourage them to enter!

To those of you who asked questions, HERE ARE THE ANSWERS!

-Yes, if you email me your story, I will email you using the same address to inform you if your fan fiction has placed or received an honorable mention, or just to inform you that the winners are posted

-No, I will not share your email with anyone else. I respect you all as fellow authors and respect the privacy you are trusting me with.

-Yes I suppose I will accept slightly late entries. I'd hate for someone to have worked on an entry, and have finished it only a day late and not be able to enter their hard work. That has happened to me plenty of times, and I'd like to give other the chance that I didn't have.

Although insanely late entries will not be accepted. And I don't think I need to tell you I won't accept entries after the winners have been posted.

Thank you all for entering, or if you are still working on your piece, thank you for planning on entering.

Again, please tell your friends, I'd be great to get more entries!!

Thank you all, and good luck!

Sincerely, Natilie


	3. Random Blurb

Random Blurb

Random Blurb

Someone asked this, so I thought I'd post so you all could know.

I will be posting feedback and reviews for all stories as a chapter on the contest story page, along with the story so everyone can read them. Every single entry I received so far has been absolutely wonderful and a joy to read.

So I will be posting them all after 1st, 2nd, 3rd place, and two honorable mentions. All of which will include a review by me and will be open to other's reviews. If you'd like I could set up a way to forward them to you, because if you're anything like me, you are addicted to reviews XD

So thank you all.

Love, Natilie


	4. Contest Closed Thank You

My October fan fiction contest is officially closed!

I received wonderful entries, and everyone was so amazing!

First off, I'd just like to say how amazing I am at how creative people can be sometimes! Every entry was unique, and well worded, and true to the character's personality.

I think that people who write fan fiction (good fan fiction, none of that all human crap!) are the truest fans to the series, because they can truly get inside the characters' heads, and understand their thoughts, their motives, and their feelings the way no one just reading the series possibly could.

Every one who sent in an entry was a true fan!

Everyone was so creative in their POV selections. Here are a few of the POVs I received:

-Edward

-Alice

-Jasper

-Paul (oooooooh!)

-Heidi (wow, right?)

I will be posting the winners in descending order. First, the honorable mention, then third place, second place, and I will be posting first place last ^_^

So congrats to the winners, and everyone who entered. You all are extremely talented and should continue writing.

I will probably be posting a November contest in the next few days. I'm hoping I will get more entries this time (-hint hint wink wink-).

Thank you to you all!

Love

~Natilie


	5. Honorable Mention Marie Mason

Honorable Mention!

**NOTES FROM THE CONTEST HOST:**

This story was incredibly well written. The analogies she used, the wording, the description were all amazingly wonderful. Her depiction of the inside of Jasper's head was simply amazing.

The dialogue, was also extremely in character, which is rare these days.

Extremely well written, and a joy to read!

Don't forget to leave Marie comments at the bottom!!!!!!

-------------------------------

The Beginning of the End

By Marie Masen

_Today had been an especially challenging day. The anxiety of the student body had made me edgy and moody. The wind had always been blowing the wrong way, and the humans with the most tempting blood had always been standing in the wrong place. And there had been too many opportunities, easy chances to lure someone the wrong way, a few steps into the surrounding forest, and no one would ever have known. Except for my family. I would not have been able to lie to them, nor would I have wanted to. So I waited. I would stretch the tiny amount of control I had and make it last until school ended, until Bella's party was over, until darkness took over, and I could hunt in the early hours before the dawn. _

_* * *_

A paper cut. That was all it took to awaken the monster inside me and send him roaring. One drop of blood, and I no longer had control over my body. In that second, the throbbing thirst in my throat transformed into a burning fire, a searing pain that I could not ignore. My body was no longer a democracy, where I had the power to choose between my thoughts and my desires. Now it was a dictatorship, and the monster was the dictator.

"No!" Edward roared, as he heard the reaction in my thoughts. His voice sounded weak and distant behind the pulse of Bella's blood, which was now thundering in my head.

Edward flew across the room, his arms locked around Bella's fragile body, the momentum of his leap knocking them both back into the table. My eyes were focused on Bella's dazed face, but I still saw, with perfect clarity, as the cake, flowers, and plates shattered against the floor. My mind registered every spark of light reflected off the china, every drop of icing as it plunged toward the ground. The monster watched greedily as the shattered glass pierced through her fragile skin. By the time she was on the ground, I was already pouncing towards her. My body collided with Edward's, the sound was small and insignificant compared to the pounding of her blood. I knew that, thanks to my previous training, I could take on all six vampires, and kill them all. And then nothing would stand between me and my prey.

A vicious snarl erupted from my chest. In the back of my mind, a rebellion was building, a faint shadow of the life I had tried to build. Subconsciously, I knew that I could not hurt Edward, or Bella, or the rest of my family this way. But the dictator silenced these thoughts, banishing them from my mind. She was the prey, I was the hunter. This was the way it was meant to be.

From behind me, a pair of arms locked around my torso, restraining me, pulling me back, away from her. I struggled on, unable to stop. Carlisle's voice was barely audible as he instructed Emmett and Rosalie to get me outside. I knew it was over, but my instincts still controlled my body. I wrestled helplessly as Emmett and Rosalie pulled me out through he door Esme had opened. I realized, as Esme followed us out, that none of them were breathing.

I waited until I had cleared the river and made it to the clearing where we played baseball, before gulping the fresh night air. Emmett had kept my arms in an iron grip until we had crossed the river, but he and Rose had left me alone when I continued running. The memory of the scent of Bella's blood had pounded through by body with each stride I had taken to get here. Now the humid, dense air released me from the dictator, clearing my mind and erasing the red haze from my eyes. Instantly, a wave of shame and disgrace crashed over me, drowning me in the intensity of the hate I felt towards myself. _How could I have hurt Edward this way? What had I done?_

I was so caught up in the shame and regret that I was not aware of the swift footfalls until they were less than a mile away. Too heavy for Alice or Esme, too swift for Emmett, Carlisle would still be busy with Bella, and Rosalie wouldn't have bothered to come. Edward. In all the years of my existence, I had never felt so weak and ashamed of what I was. How could our bodies be so strong and unstoppable, and our minds be so weak and lacking discipline? Never before had my mental strength be tested this way. How could the rest of my family resist the way they did, and why wasn't I as controlled as them?

"It's not your fault," Edward said as he stepped into the clearing, his bone white face in sharp contrast to the darkness surrounding us. His voice surprised me; it was empty and cold, devoid of emotion. Immediately, I sensed the pain and heartache he was hiding behind it. "It's my fault," he whispered. "I'm too selfish to let her go, to keep her safe." The pain echoed through his hollow voice. "I should have never come back." I knew he was referring to that first week, when he had escaped to Denali in self- denial. "We have to leave," he whispered, his voice broken, and I understood that the pain in his voice was only a shadow of his true feelings. I sensed a moment of indecision, a second in which he wavered between right and wrong, his desires and Bella's safety. "I am leaving her because I am not human," he whispered, so quiet even I could barely make out the words. "But I have never felt more human than now."

He knew that this decision would torture him, but he also knew that doing anything else would hurt more. "She is almost ready to go home now," he murmured, his voice once again distant and unemotional. I wondered why he did not say her name, but when he heard it in my thoughts, he winced, the pain breaking thought the carefully composed, emotionless mask on his face, and suddenly I understood. He missed her already. The sorrow continued to emanate from him, making me feel even guiltier than I already was.

"I'm so sorry," I thought, unwilling to break the silence with my voice. "It's all my fault. If only I had better control - "

"No!" he almost growled. "This is _not_ your fault. Something was bound to happen eventually. Better now than later." He concentrated for a moment, his eyes narrowing a fraction of a centimeter. "Carlisle is done now."

Together, we ran back to the house, for what was most likely the last time. I didn't try soothing him; I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't appreciate it. I stopped by the river, but Edward continued, his steady pace was almost uninterrupted by his leap. I waited until he had reached the house, and was too busy with the rest of the family's thoughts to hear mine. Only then did I break the barrier that had been holding the remorse and frustration at bay, allowing myself to drown in the feelings.

"She said she wasn't mad at you," Alice murmured, joining me from the house. I heard the sincerity in her voice; I didn't need my extra sense to tell me she wasn't lying, but I couldn't suppress thoughts of what Bella would think of me when she found out I was the reason that Edward was leaving her. "We're moving again," she whispered into my ear, and I knew that as much as I wanted her to consolidate me, she was the one who needed it more. Her voice was saturated with sadness, but behind it, I sensed a stubborn determination to do the right thing; we were leaving Forks to let Edward protect his only love from himself. I wrapped my arms around Alice, our skin reflected the dim moonlight as we said our goodbyes to yet another home.

"I'm sorry."

~The End~

Don't forget to leave Marie comments ~


	6. Third Place Aubrey the Pink Paper Clip

Note from the contest host: I was originally going to have two honorable mentions, and then the top three, but I just couldn't choose between two for the second place, so there will only be one honorable mention: _The Beginning of the End _By: Marie Mason.

Yup, you heard me right, folks, its official. There is a tie for second place.

(but you'll have to wait until I post the second place stories to see who they are _~)

So Marie's entry is now being bumped up to first honorable mention ^_^ congrats

Okay, onto the THIRD PLACE WINNER

**COMMENTS FROM THE CONTEST HOST:**

When this entry first popped up in my email, I was shocked to see it was from PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW! I literally, said out loud "ooooh, Paul's POV. This should be interesting"

The thing that really impressed my about this fan fiction, was how completely **in character** it was. The style in which it's written—the short blunt sentences, the extremely angry thoughts are all completely Paul's/

This was just so true to Paul's character, had such a unique writing style, and made me laugh.

Congrats to Audrey the Pink Paper Clip for receiving 3rd place for her entry ^_^

(Remember to leave comments! And when you do, please specify which fic you are talking about! Thanx!)

**His Waste**

**By: Audrey the Pink Paper Clip**

**Paul's Point Of View**

We all could here the sound of an engine trudging up the dirt path towards the patch of grass that we were all standing on. I looked at Sam out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was thinking the same thing I was. Two car doors slammed and Jacob strode quickly towards us. That's when my suspicions were confirmed. Behind Jacob was wannabe bloodsucker.

She's as good as a leech to me.

The leech-lover eyed us up and down like she was comparing us to her _precious _bloodsuckers. My god, what has Jacob done? I could feel my blood boiling under my russet skin. I tried to level my breathing, but I could feel my whole body start to shake.

"What have you done?" Sam whispered to Jacob, just loud enough for us all to hear.. Why did Jacob have to go waste his time with this girl? If I was lucky enough to fall in love with someone, it would be someone who was _deserving_ and _grateful _to receive my love. Yeah, Yeah. I know, I'm making it sound so conceited or whatever. But seriously, why does Jacob get to feel how he feels towards a girl that doesn't even feel the same back. I mean, we've all seen it. Everyday twenty/four/seven we have to deal with Jacobs lustful thoughts about this girl. _Oh, Bella I love you. Oh, Bella I need you. Oh Bella _blah blah blah.

Thrusting past Sam I started to yell "Why couldn't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" I through my arms in the air and yelled again before Jacob could come up with an excuse. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything-than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?" I could barely muster up the strength to control myself.

"She can help." Jacob whispered. My eyes widened with rage and I knew I was about to snap.

"Help?" I shouted, it came out more like a scream. I looked into the eyes of the vampire lover. My arms started to shake uncontrollably just looking at her. She _disgusts _me. Even to myself my words sounder harsh when they came out, "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying _to help us out!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob screamed back at me. You could see that my words hurt him. Even though they were true my words still effected him. Jacob doesn't know how lucky he is. He's fallen in love and he's going to fall in love all over again when he _imprints _on another girl. He knows what he's getting himself into and he still does it.

He's just a child smitten for punishment.

~The End~

Don't forget to leave Audrey comments~


	7. Second Place Tie 1 Yami416

I'd like to remind everyone that there was a tie for second place because I absolutely could not choose between the two incredible works.

Enjoy everyone!

**COMMENTS FROM THE CONTEST HOST: **

This entry was a difficult one for me to decide on. But the unique way it was written pushed it into the top 5

What really decided it were these few lines here and there in this that were just completely "wow!" Such as the first paragraph, and the way Yami describes Alice seeing her vision, and a couple other parts, that just stood out and made this entry amazing.

The description, dialogue, wording/phrasing, and thought process was just so incredibly well done!

Congratulations to Yami416 for receiving 2nd place!

_Don't forget to leave comments!_

--------------

COLD SIGHT

By: Yami416

It's Alice's POV of her vision of  
Bella jumping off the cliff.

[Alice POV]

It felt as if I was trudging on an icy, treacherous bridge. The heavier  
my heart became with woe, the more the bridge would begin to topple. My  
balance, in spite of my horrible sense of equilibrium, was worthless  
against the glass smooth ice. I was always cold and I was always lonely.  
Even though I remained on the bridge, grasping my life with weak,  
useless arms, it was never really for me. If I could have my way, my  
battle with the wintry depression would have ended ages ago. I wanted to  
fall off.

This was what my visions of Isabella Swan showed me when they reached  
my eyes.

The most stubborn of siblings, in my opinion, was my brother Edward. He  
was terribly unaware of the havoc his choice was creating for the girl  
he loved. I thought that, as always, I'd be the one to fix everything  
but this was a wrong I alone could not make right.

Some days I didn't bother to check on her.

Her routine was monotonous and pessimistic. She woke up from her  
nightmares and got herself ready for school. During and after school  
Bella remained the lifeless zombie I'd come to pity, teetering on the  
slippery ice bridge. Nothing anyone did could cheer her up and  
amazingly, at times my visions of her disappeared all together.

This was one of those times.

"Alice," Jasper whispered. His scarred arms caressed my cheeks while he  
emanated happiness and love. He didn't have to say more. Ever since we  
moved, Bella's absence affected all of our mental stability. Esme had  
sobbed tearlessly the entire ride out of Washington and Edward was a  
useless, immortal soul. My husband was feeling the pain and unhappiness  
of everyone and it only added to his guilt. He'd somehow managed to  
blame himself for Edward's leaving Bella.

"I'm going to call him again," I said. I dialed Edward's number with  
inhuman speed and listened with hopeful ears.

"What." he croaked on the other line. The death in his voice startled  
me. I was instantly reminded of Bella and her icy bridge.

"Don't hang up!" I said quickly, for I knew if I took too long he'd  
hang up in a flash. "I just want you to reconsi-" The line went dead. My  
hand flicked forward and the phone slammed against the wall, smashing  
into a thousand tiny pieces, never to be reassembled. Was that Bella's  
fate? Was she doomed to be thousands of worthless shards? Jasper pressed  
his lips to my forehead.

"Please..." he breathed on my skin. "Don't worry." That was impossible  
now. Edward's pessimistic nature was infectious.

"What if my vision of Bella being one of us was wrong?" I murmured  
while he kissed my collarbone. I let my body fall onto our unnecessary  
bed so he could gain better access.

"Do you want it to be wrong?" He kissed me gently all while running his  
hands over my thin body.

"I don't know." Did I want Bella to be eternally damned or  
painstakingly human? Right now I wanted to forget Forks existed. I'd  
never wished something so childish upon myself but it seemed to be the  
way out.

A vision clouded my sight, taking away my perfect view of Jasper's  
ocher eyes.

Bella was eating revolting human food, a small smile plastered across  
her features. I pushed the insignificant fact to the darkest corner of  
my brain and refocused on the man hovering over me.

"Regained sight of her," he guessed while I ran my fingers through his  
hair. I nodded and his lips returned to mine. "How bad is it this time?"  
He'd expected, like me, that Bella would be as impossibly hopeless as  
the last time I had checked on her.

"She looks excited." I said.

It took less than half a second for the statement to register within my  
mind. I jumped up, smiling and allowed my extra sight to flow freely.

Nothing.

I blinked, glanced at Jazz and tried again.

Nothing.

"Argh!" I said in frustration. Jasper handed me his cellphone as if  
reading my mind and I dialed Edward's number again. There were two rings  
before I heard his unusually raspy voice.

"Wh-"

"Don't 'what' me," I hissed. "She misses you. She's been a wreck! Why  
do you think she's feeling this way, Edward?! Huh?! And you can't use  
the same excuse you've been using for the past six months."

And yet he did. "She's a teenager." I was sure Jasper could feel my  
waves of fury. I could've chosen to shout a profanity but knowing  
Edward, he'd only loathe himself more.

"At least come and look at my visions. She keeps disappearing." Edward  
sighed; a short, broken gasp.

"I can't do that. You know I can't do that, Alice."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" A tender snarl echoed from  
the other end and the line went dead again. Jasper took the phone and  
tossed it on our mahogany end table.

"I wouldn't want you to break two phones." he said with a grin. I  
giggled and traced the scars on his face, just above his ivory eyelid.

"And why is that? We could always buy two more." He followed me as I  
headed for the staircase of our uncozy home.

"Weeeell, I did enjoy my ringtones." He was trying so hard, that  
husband of mine. I laughed, even though it didn't sound quite right.  
Esme and Carlisle were nestled on the couch, watching the news of the  
newest state we were to occupy. Carlisle, Esme and I knew the truth.  
Moving would never fill the void for Bella within us. And with Edward  
gone the houses we moved into only felt more empty.

Rosalie and Emmett walked through the door, returning from the hunting trip I'd recently  
predicting them leaving for. The routine was the same as ever. Rosalie  
glanced at me, her eyes questioning. If I looked down she knew; all was  
the same. Emmett looked at Rose and did not need to pry. He could read  
the answers off of her beautiful face.

"Would you like to play chess, Alice?" Carlisle asked. We rose at the  
same time and headed for the chess table just a few feet away.

And then a scalding pain sliced open my retinas.

I'd grown accustomed to this pain over the years but what it signified  
horrified me more than anything. I heard the panicked whispers and calls  
of my family lull into the background. My ears were flooded with water;  
I couldn't hear anything but the slowing of a heartbeat that was not  
mine. The vision replayed for me again and again; taunting me and  
telling me that Bella had finally slipped off the bridge.

I watched her body dive off of the La Push cliff countless times. My  
hands searched blindly for something to grab- the television. My nails  
sank into the metal as if it were butter and I let the vision run its  
awful course.

She jumped.

Rewind.

She jumped.

Rewind.

She jumped.

She's dead.

I screamed, falling into Jasper's waiting arms. "No!" I gasped. He  
looked at me nervously.

"Alice?" I looked at the confused faces of my family and found it hard  
to exist. Could vampires suffocate? I was close to it.

Finally I let the words escape my lips like a deadly airborne poison. Rosalie reached for  
her phone and her actions played in my mind before she even dialed.

"No Rose." I whispered. Esme buried her face into Carlisle's shoulder  
and began to sob. "Don't tell him yet." It would destroy him. I just was  
not prepared to do that to him. "Not yet. I must be sure."

~Fin~

Don't forget to leave comments~


	8. Second Place Tie 2 europ92

**COMMENT FROM THE CONTEST HOST:**

Okay, I would just like to say how INCREDIBLY impressed I am. europ92's entry was the most interesting POV I received during this contest! At first when I received it I was like "Heidi? How the heck are you going to write from Heidi's POV?" Apparently, this is how!

The consistency in the tone and in character blew me away. The writing style was so true to what little we know about Heidi. The thoughts were incredibly self centered, and reminded my of Rosalie at times, which is what Heidi is like. This entry was simply incredibly creative and a complete and utter joy to read!

Congratulations to europe92 for earning 2nd place!

_Don't forget to leave comments at the bottom!_

-------------

**Be Our Guests**

-europ92

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful books.

They weren't hard to round up---not that they ever are. Like those pathetic beings would ever be a challenge for me. I beg Aro once to send me on a killing mission, and instead, he gives me the lousy job of bringing in the food for all of existence.

Utterly dull. I even have to put those ghastly blue-tinted contacts over my eyes to make them seem 'normal.'

Normal is overrated.

Today, I had lured another batch of human tourists---they were American, I believe.

It was going to be a lovely meal.

The teenage boys, as usual, gawked at my guise, completely unaware of how dangerous I was to them. In their eyes, I was a beautiful woman wearing a miniskirt and a close-fitting, red vinyl turtleneck.

But I was more than that. I was lethal.

Others glorified me with their big, clueless eyes, wondering how an angel came to them. I smiled to myself, glancing at the tasty morsels around me. Their blood was pulsing right under the skin, so tempting.

I was the furthest thing from angel that they would ever see.

"_Qua es vos captus nos__ ?"_ It was that woman again! Luckily, no one understood her old Latin. I even had to think about what she was trying to say for a second. She was wondering where I was taking them. I had picked her up around the church in the last village before coming here. It was against the rules to hunt in Volterra; the trio was so protective of their little city.  
I had to go past my usual fishing zone this time. Too many humans had been disappearing around the coast.

Caius had reprehended me for that, threatening to throw me out because of possible exposure.

It wasn't like I was much importance to them anyways; I had no special gift like the others. I had been refused into the guard year after year. Decade after decade.

"The castle is ancient, made before many of the relics that you have already seen. And unlike them, this one's still intact," I sent an alluring smile to a bald-headed man, his mouth dropped open in shock. The wife tried shooting me a dirty look, but my glare sent her rocking back on her feet.

Humans are so fun to mess with.

A newlywed couple stood off to the side, whispering to themselves about how much they loved each other. Such a lie. I had seen that wanting in the young man's face at my perfect figure. He would've ditched his bride in a second to be with me.

"How much longer?"A shrilly female's voice rang out over the crowd. She was beyond irritating, the only reason I had fetched her was because her enticing blood smelled of honey and almonds.

I almost drained her right on spot.

She was the prized catch.

Muttering ancient old curse words under my breath, I replied. "An hour or two at the most. We are about to board the bus that will lead us right into the city."

We would probably have to walk from there, it was Saint Marcus Day. That old vampire had been reminding us for weeks about the puny celebration. Why would adoration of lesser beings be important?

Power, I decided.

"Hag." The blonde retorted, bouncing off to go latch onto one of the men in the back.

My contacts sizzled with venom and I had to regain my composure before announcing the history of our destination.

Volterra, my home.

Volterra, their doom.

"_Permissum nos vado , parvulus," _the dark woman with the rosary wailed at me. A few watched her in interest before going back to staring at me.

Let me go, child.

Those were her words. I almost felt pity for the frail thing. She had a clue of what was going on and could do nothing about it. No one understood her but me, the demon.

It was her time to die, anyways.

A few children ran around me, and I clenched my hands in frustration. One little snap and their lives would be gone---one little sip. I had to stop myself there or else Aro would hear about it later. He was the nosiest out of the three, always touching hands to get the full story.

Ignoring all the perverted males and zealous females, I walked up to the front of the tour bus that we had just boarded. The fumes of gas smelled awful and the crackly plastic seats were beyond me.

The only thing keeping me there was my job.

I reviewed the events before I had left. One of the infamous Cullens had come in, demanding suicide from my masters. His gloomy, hungered eyes still dug into my mind. He was only a century old, a little young for me but still:

No one could deny that Edward Cullen was handsome.

If only he was not so torn up about his mate, a lowly human girl. She was worth nothing, so why did he want to die over her end? I shook my head in confusion; it must be their uncivil upbringing. Drinking from animals? The method was so barbaric.

I would never inflict that much pain upon myself.

Jane did a good enough job. When I had not brought an infant for her to drink from, she had thrown a fit. I made sure that I would never have to repeat that experience. Glancing to the right, I saw the mother gaze fondly at her newborn, stroking its brown curls.

Cherish it while it lasts.

---------

The streets were flooded with people and their red flags. I had repeated the story of Saint Marcus at least three times already, my patience thinning.

A few more minutes, Heidi. Then, you will get your reward.

My large tour group had come to a standstill at the archways of the entrance.

"Wonderful architecture," a pig-tailed brunette exclaimed in excitement, writing away on her clipboard with a speed unknown to their kind. A backpacker glanced around and shuddered, realizing this probably wasn't the brightest idea.

"Please follow me," I instructed and the crowd lined up behind me dutifully---like house-trained animals. We passed that human receptionist, Gianna. She was tall and dark-skinned, with the most luminous green eyes. Felix's favorite plaything.

My group of forty relaxed at the site of her, probably glad that not all the guides were made with my stature.

We were almost to the turret room, and I was annoyed at the assault of questions that the humans sprung on me. Everyone was trying to delve as much information as they possibly could, some trying to flirt in process.

Like they could ever be charming.

"Not fast enough," I heard a topaz-eyed pixie say morbidly up the hallway. Another one of Carlisle's. She was up against the wall, due to Demetri's wishes, like her 'brother' and…something else. A freesia scent filled my nose, and I stared at it in interest.

It was Edward's little girlfriend.

He snarled and I suddenly remembered he had the gift of mind reading. So useful. And yet he had denied the greatest honor of being in the guard, not to be deterred. The humans and I crossed the antechamber and neared the doors that led into the feeding room.

"Well this is unusual," a red-haired man boomed in a coarse voice, shaking off his emotions.

I smelled fear.

"So medieval," that unpleasant female spoke loudly, trying to gain the attention of a nearing Demetri. His face was smug as he glanced at my catch.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro's voice rang from the turret room. He smelled that deliciousness that my little trip had resulted in.

Good, I would receive an award later for my work.

Many of them looked utterly confused, while others, probably historians in making, drank the scene in. The old woman was mumbling panicked Latin prayers, hoping for release from this hell. She held her cross tightly, making indentions in her wrinkly skin.

Edward pulled his human's face to his chest, trying to hide her from the sight.

_She will have to learn sometime, Edward. _I laughed cruelly in my head. The girl had the general beauty of an earlier century---pale skin, brown hair, with the reddest of lips and cheeks.

No wonder he was attracted to her physically, she came right from his time.

The trio pushed themselves from us as a break appeared within the crowd, all wanting to flee the upcoming massacre.

"Welcome home, Heidi," Demetri greeted me warmly, eyes darkening already from the smell. I smiled inattentively; too busy figuring out which human to blood from.

They were all so…appealing.

"Demetri," I responded, my thoughts again focused on the Cullens and their prey. She would be such a delicious snack, if only Edward would share. Then, he would be mine. The boy did look quite dashing in that gray cloak.

"Nice fishing," Demetri grabbed my attention by endowing a compliment upon me. Those were quite rare, so I flashed him a stunning smile in return.

"Thanks." I noticed he was following the vegetarian group. "Aren't you coming?" I had not gotten these puny humans for nothing.

"In a minute. Save a few for me."

A demand that I had to follow---he was higher rank. I nodded slightly and ducked into the turret room with one final look at the mousy girl in Edward Cullen's arms.

I would be so much better for him.

~The End~

Don't forget to leave comments~


	9. First Place Winner spiritusancti

**COMMENT FROM THE CONTEST HOST:**

Normally, I wouldn't award 1st place to an Edward POV fic, especially for doing the Goodbye scene, because it's just so obvious, but I couldn't help it.

This fic absolutely deserved 1st place.

I don't even know where to begin. This entry literally took my breath away, and I was reading the end through tears, that's how wonderful, and amazing, and moving it was.

Just the style (especially how it's written in present tense, which makes it more intense), the description, the thought process, and especially the wording.

The phrases she used in this, were just gorgeous.

Absolutely and positively amazing, breathtaking and just completely beautiful.

Btw, this was her 1st contest entry! Can you believe it?!

Congratulations, spiritusancti, for winning 1st place!

_Don't forget to leave her comments!~_

**--------------------**

**Thwarting Love**

By:spiritusancti

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Twilight" series characters – they are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Some of the words used have been borrowed from Ms. Meyer from "New Moon".

This is a one-shot from _Edward's_ point of view.

-------}----------------------}---------------------}--------------

_Be safe. Be safe. Be safe._

If I had a heart enclosed in my vacant, frozen chest it would be throbbing these two words right now. I am the reason why she can never be safe. I am the only thing standing in the way of her warmth; her gift to radiate light to others in a customary existence. With my numbing corpse I absorb any light and warmth she has to offer.

Jesus, I am capable of sucking her dry in more ways than one.

I am staring at her. It feels inappropriate. I will abuse her further if I remain any longer.

This must end. I need to get out of here.

She looks broken. Don't— Don't touch her.

I want to reach out and hold her small form to mine. Sooth her fears with my voice; her lullaby. Be the last thing she sees before sleep; kiss her eyelids while she dreams.

I'm not breathing. A tear slipped down her cheek. I can feel her floral scent grow stronger. Just inhale once more – one last time.

No. Don't flinch. She'd catch that.

So perceptive.

Why can't she see through this?

That scares me. Say your last now – rip the band-aid off:

"That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again". But you darling, you will stay in my thoughts for eternity.

That flash of realization hit my angel's eyes,

"Alice isn't coming back". She'd barely breathed the words, but I heard. I shook my head, no. Alice loves you too, my Bella. She put up quite a fight last night when she'd finally seen my decision. It had taken Emmett to hold her back while Jasper was trying his best to send her into a coma. I had drifted into a trance days earlier. My family left last night; no words were spoken, they were shunning me with every thought – and that was worse.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye." Memorize her face. This is the last time you'll see her unworldly beauty.

"Alice is gone?" God, she sounded like a lost child. I can feel my stone stature starting to crumble.

End this quick.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

Break her heart you monster. I'm disgusting.

Bella's breathing is slowing. She's trembling. Please, do not pass out on me. If I have to catch you, nothing will pry my hands away from your skin.

Breathe. Please.

This is it. The end.

"Goodbye, Bella". Horrible words. I need to gather my thoughts before I can expect to run anywhere. I inaudibly let out the breath I'd been holding since she first allowed tears to slip freely down her flushed cheeks.

Close your eyes. Leave now.

"Wait!"

I hear Bella choke out a last plea to me. I open my eyes. I see her arms out stretched, reaching for me.

I can't do this.

Help.

I wrap my hands around her wrists; put her arms to her sides. Her eyes looked hopeful for a split second. Then she closed them, realizing I was not returning her embrace.

I'm so close to her. I could just….No. Stop.

Hesitating, I press my lips to her forehead; feeling her warmth once more. I just want her to be safe.

"Take care of yourself." I breathe the words onto her skin, willing her to obey.

Her scent is intoxicating, her heat comforting, I feel her heartbeat against my lips…

…1…2…3…. I love you, I love you, I love you…

NOW.

In a flash I was running.

Away, anywhere; before I scream for mercy.

STOP.

As fast as I had left, I stop. Am I doing this? Am I really doing this?

I just have to make sure it's real. That this happened.

I cannot just run away from it. Being the masochist I am, I want to sneak back and see where she goes from here; how much I destroyed her. I want evidence.

I follow my trail back…but I hear footsteps approaching.

Then her scent hit me.

She's following me?

I slowly back up, making sure she doesn't get near. I'm not strong enough to say goodbye twice.

Then she came into my view.

Her eyes are wide, terrified, abandoned, determined. She wants evidence too.

She's not paying attention to where she's going. She'll get lost.

She tripped.

Pieces are breaking off of me every time she stumbles and I'm not there to keep her up. I can feel my entire body tense, my jaw is dropped; I am simultaneously witnessing and feeling destruction. No matter where I go when I cease to be, this is worse than any hell.

Finally, Bella trips again, and this time stays down. I hear my jaw snap shut. Is she alright? She rolls over onto her side and curls up. I know I cannot hear her thoughts, but I am desperately trying anyway. I feel my knees sink to the ground as I lay down on the wet forest floor too, keeping both eyes on her shivering form.

Her body and the world it seemed stayed still and lifeless for quite sometime before I heard her name being called.

I had been worried that no one would come for her.

Why? I was not the only one to care for her. I made sure I could hear the thoughts of whomever it was that was looking for her.

_Where on earth is she? It's starting to rain._

_Sam? Do you smell that?_

_Wait! I think she's over there._

As soon as I established that there were three voices nearby, the smell pushed me back. Werewolves.

_Vampire._

I sprang into a crouch, ready. I know that one of them picked up on my scent somewhere. I need to leave. I just want to make sure Bella is safe. I will not leave her alone.

The smell was getting stronger, they are coming nearer. I can hear more than three pairs of legs stomping the forest floor; they are in their wolf forms.

_I see something._

I stopped breathing. My eyes are on Bella. Where is this dog? I hear a faint whoosh, then I see a dim glow illuminating the rain drops, slowly lighting the path to where I am crouched.

I silently drop behind a tree.

_Here she is._

I look around the tree trunk to see a tall muscular man, shirtless looking down at my Bella.

"Bella." He is trying to call her to consciousness. He's a werewolf. What if he loses control and hurts her? I step around the tree, ready to run forward at the slightest quiver of his form.

"He's gone". My angel's voice softly floats through the rain to my ears. My stance crumbles. I remember what I did, why I'm standing here, not there, I turn away from my everything………….

………..and I run.

Everything turns to a blur….

Run, run away from all the problems you've caused.

………………………..

How long have I been here? When did I stop running? Everything seems so quiet. That unusual assessment gets my attention.

I quickly stand up from where I had been laying down and take in my surroundings.

The meadow. How ironic.

Why did my subconscious take me here? Of all places.

It was dreary out; a completely different picture painted from the one I was used to. The air stood still around me, the silence was deafening, never-ending. The trees enclosing this secret place stood still, omnipotent. The meadow of soft grass and whispering streams had put on a mask of confinement; a prison.

Lingering in the air was a ribbon of freesia, a presence that no amount of dark clouds could push away. I could still feel her.

I clutched my chest, staggered back. Memories swirled around me like thick fog.

The day I took her here, she had been incredulous to the idea of walking the five miles. I led most of the way there. I could hear her breathing, leaves and twigs cracking under her feet; she'd only stumbled a couple times. Like last evening, in the forest, when she fell repeatedly looking eagerly for me – standing like the coward I am a few yards away.

I could go back; see if she's alright. My breathing sped up as I thought of the idea.

STOP.

No. Never going back. _As if I never existed._

I had already plunged the dagger in both of us, why painfully slide it out just to twist it in harder?

I need to prepare to leave. I'll go back home, get some things and disappear. What time is it? I look up to the sky – no sun there to give me a hint.

She saw me in the sun for the first time here.

I remember being scared. Like taking off clothing in front of a lover for the first time. As soon as I'd stepped into the sun, her eyes had never left me. I had been lying down, and when she asked me what I was saying softly, I told her I was singing to myself. The truth was, I had had an epiphany as soon as I had stepped into the sunlight that day: I realized I loved Bella, that I would die for her, and that I wanted to hold her until the Armageddon. I was saying it over and over; my personal mantra. I had never told her that. It's something she'll never know.

She had been awed by my sparkling skin. My skin, once covered in millions of diamonds and prisms of light, now felt suffocated in bacteria and grime.

My skin. She touched me for the first time here. Not an ordinary touch. It was gorgeous; full of love, anticipation, lust, curiosity, and a bit of hesitation – like she could hurt me with a touch. She could never. I had shattered her. Like the glass slipper in Cinderella. Shattered. I don't have the other slipper – she was _the only one_. I had shattered my happily ever after. Shattered.

Life, love, meaning …….over.

It really is now or never. I'm leaving forever – run, go now and never look back.

I turned from the stage where our first confessions played out, take my final bow from a life I'm forfeiting, and let the curtain fall on an existence that will never be revived.

~The End~

Don't forget to leave


	10. Late Entry that Deserved Recognition

**COMMENTS FROM THE CONTEST HOST: **

I feel so bad! I receive this entry in my inbox while posting the 1st and 2nd place winners! T_T but it was so amazing, it deserved some recognition, so I'm posting it.

This Fanfiction, was so completely true to Alice's personality, that I truly believed I was inside her head. The phrasing (especially the last part) just screamed: "I'm Alice, I'm Alice!"

It was so great! The only entry I receive with no dialogue, but needed none because it was so descriptive and true to the character. Again, sorry about the bad timing, but amaing work on the fic _

_Don't forget to leave comments!_

-----------

Because We Will Return

By: The Death of You

Before he tells me, before he even arrives at the house, I know what he's going to say.

"We're dangerous. I can't put her in danger any longer."

I know the pain will break through his carefully composed barrier then, and I know exactly how his face will contort.

I know how he will argue with Emmett, with Esme, with myself. Trying to convince us to believe what he knows to be untrue. I know that it won't be long before he cracks, before his angry shout rings through the house.

I can see in my head the shocked expressions on my family's faces. None of them have ever seen him like this. He has always been the picture of composure. Emmett and Jasper have been trying to make him crack for decades. Emmett once said he'd kill again for a chance to know what would do it. Well, soon he will. But Emmett won't try to make him crack anymore. Not like that. We all know what it must be like for him, even Rosalie, who just refuses to believe he could love a human. That he thinks a human could have more beauty than her. I imagine Emmett will go back to his old ways, after time. That we all will. Edward included.

Because we _will_ come back. I know it.

I know he says he says we won't. That he won't let us. And his future reflects that. But I of all people know just how temporary the future really is. How unstable, how unpredictable.

Edward, though.. he _is_ predictable. Just like the glare he will shoot me when he hears the way I'm thinking. But I must have another hour, at least, before he comes. Only one hour, to dissect the words he will choose, to try and find one tiny loophole that will let me see her again.

He won't let me go to school tomorrow. Or any day. Not until we leave Forks. He knows that I'll crack, that I'll tell her he loves her, that she can't let him leave.

Or that I'll find some way to leave her a message, a way to contact me.

Or at least find a way to say goodbye.

Because that, apparently, is the last thing we want. He wants her to think we'll forget her before we even leave. He thinks that those thoughts will make getting over him easier.

He treats this situation like it's her calculus homework. Something that you can use shortcuts on. He thinks a "clean break" – those are the words he'll use, to us and to her – will make the pain less. As if it would ever work.

And he'll ignore the visions that I know I'll fling at him in one last desperate attempt, before he makes me promise not to seek out her future. He won't give a second thought to the visions of her, dead. And maybe she won't be, in the literal sense, but she will be in every other way. He'll find some excuse, maybe convince himself that I fabricated them. It is possible to lie with your thoughts.

And, as much as I wish it wasn't true, I know that even if our leaving would have no effect on her whatsoever, I would be trying to convince him to stay.

Because even though vampires rarely change, rarely find love for anyone, when they do, it is permanent. And because I love Bella - not the way Edward does, of course, but as a friend - it still hurts, though I know we'll be back. Because, even though I know he will crack eventually, it might be years before he does. He's always had the most self-control of us all. He doesn't think so, he thinks that it's Carlisle who's the strongest in that way, but he's wrong.

And I know that I'll go along with his crazy plan. Because I know what people will do when they are in pain. I've seen people doing horrible things.

Bella has two possible futures. She's going to become one of us, or die. And I know that this is true. At any given time, her future is either one or the other, never anything else. There is no other possible choice. Of course, I can't see either now, because all I'm getting is Bella the walking zombie.

And I just might be following Edward's plan because I want to prove him wrong, because, as much as it may hurt both Bella and I to do it, the annoying little sister inside me wants to tell him "I told you so."

And those are the exact words I'll use when he tells me I've won.

But words... they can hurt people. Edward will hurt Bella. More than he thinks he can. He doesn't understand how she loves him. She doesn't understand how he loves her. That's why she'll believe him.

It's all little bit ironic, that I can almost see his intention here. Yes, he wants to leave. But he wants her to call his bluff. He'll wait until she believes him to go, for the sake of the plan, but he thinks he'll have to lie for weeks. He thinks she'll be sure of his love for her.

I thought he knew she was insecure. I thought that was one of the things he was always saying to her. "You don't see yourself clearly at all, do you?"

I thought he knew how unbalanced the relationship seemed to her. That, even then she was at her most confident, she expected him to walk out the door and go find himself a vampire lover. Someone like Tanya, who Edward would never have feelings for, but who Bella could see him falling for if she did one thing wrong. The poor girl didn't know she had him wrapped around her finger for eternity.

Because it is true. Even though he's leaving, he's coming back. We all will.

I _will_ get to say "I told you so."

I _will _win.

Because we _will _return.

I just know it. And smart people don't bet against Alice Cullen.

At least, that is what the smart people say.

And the last time I checked, Edward was a smart person.

~The End~

Don't forget to leave comments!


End file.
